En fait je l'aime
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Cameron/House En fait j’aime le dr. House. Soudain je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. Oh mon dieu ! Et cette journaliste qui me regarde surprise et visiblement amusée! Lisez&Reviewez svp
1. Cameron

En fait je l'aime

Disclaimer :On connaît la chanson, rien ne m'appartient blabla…

_Cet OS se passe dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 4 de dr. House._

POV Cameron

_« En fait j'aime le dr. House. »_

Soudain je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire.

Oh mon dieu !

Et cette journaliste qui me regarde surprise et visiblement amusée !

Il faut que je m'explique, c'était juste excitant de travailler avec lui !

Mmm…Trèèès excitant en fait….

Non mais c'est moi qui viens de penser ça !?

Ca y est je débloque, maintenant en plus de dire que je l'aime je dis qu'il m'excite !!

C'est faux, je n'aime plus House !

Peut-être qu'à un moment…Mais plus maintenant ! Je suis fiancée, je vais me marier et je ne pense plus du tout à ce médecin acariâtre et détestable !

Mais alors pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre mon grain de sel en aidant les postulants qui veulent travailler avec lui ?

Pourquoi je n'ai pas quitté cet hôpital ?

Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je viens de dire que je l'aimais !?

Mon abruti de patient est maintenant en train de chantonner que House m'a « punaisé » !!

Je vais le tuer !

Non je vais **les** tuer !

Voilà je suis folle, la preuve je suis en train de penser à commettre des meurtres !

Je suis complètement dingue et c'est de la faute de House !

C'est lui qui me rend comme ça, c'est à cause de lui que je ne peux pas quitter cet hôpital et surtout que je dis que j'aime un autre homme que mon fiancé !

Ou peut-être que c'est dans ma nature, après tout j'étais bien amoureuse d'un autre homme quand j'étais mariée alors peut-être que je reproduis le même shéma et…

Non !

J'aime Chase !!

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que quand je ne fais pas attention et que je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête j'avoue aimer House ?

Peut-être parce qu'en fait je l'aime…

Fin

_Oui je sais ma Cameron est un peu dingue mais moi à sa place je deviendrais folle à cause de House ! _

_Laissez-moi une review svp, ça me fera super plaisir^^_


	2. House

_Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une suite à cet OS mais c'est en quelque sorte pour remercier les personnes qui ont lu et surtout reviewé alors voici le moment où House voit le reportage._

Réponse aux reviews :

**Laura : **Oui Cameron a vraiment du se sentir trèèèèèèèès gênée d'avoir dit ça devant des cameras ! Moi je n'aurais vraiment pas su comment réagir !

**lillyrose76 : **C'est vrai comment ne pas devenir folle avec une personne comme House !?

**LoVeSway : **Bah moi j'aime bien le Hameron, je trouve que c'est trop lisse avec Chase mais bon il est très sexy (rhoo je vais passer pour une obsédée à cause de toi mdr). Moi j'ai vraiment adoré ce passage !

**kimpa2007 : **Si tu as raison, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à ta review que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette suite, je ne pensais pas que mon OS intéresserait quelqu'un alors je n'avais pas envisagé de suite !

**Aliwill : **En fait j'ai écrit une suite ! Comme vous étiez plusieurs à vouloir une suite je l'ai écrit ;) Quand j'ai vu ce passage à la télé j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'écrire cet OS, la tête de Cameron est vraiment hilarante et j'avais trop envie de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait alors je l'imaginais^^ Pour le « J'aime Chase ! » elle essaye de se convaincre, ça crève les yeux que ce de House qu'elle est amoureuse !

**alida : **Oui je pense qu'on a toutes un petit côté fofolle quand on pense à une personne qui nous plait^^

___________________________________________________________________________

POV House

Wilson quitta le cagibi où l'on regardait la vidéo du moment où je m'étais comporté comme un parfait crétin à cause de ce médecin qui ressemblait à un top-model.

L'amour rend idiot ça je la sais, c'est pour ça que je déteste tomber amoureux beaucoup trop de problèmes les prostituées sont bien plus facile à vivre !

Mais une chose est sûr je ne suis pas amoureux de ce médecin, l'amour c'est comme une maladie, il y a des symptomes et grâce à eux on peut faire un diagnostic.

Le problème c'est que les gens sont des idiots, ils voient un symptome dans ce cas l'idiotie et conclue tout de suite que c'est l'amour !

Je suis un diagnosticien et je suis lucide, je sais que je ne suis pas amoureux j'ai juste envie de me la taper c'est pas un crime !

Je m'apprête à retirer la cassette lorsque Cameron apparaît sur l'écran.

C'est pas vrai, ces connards de journalistes ont été interviewer mon ancienne équipe !

Je m'apprête à réduire leur matériel en bouillit à l'aide de ma canne mais j'arrête mon geste pour regarder Cameron.

Décidemment elle a changé, sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux est… Quand elle me l'a demandé je lui ai dit que ça faisait putain, en fait ça la rend encore plus angélique.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ai toujours cet air de sainte !?

Prête à sauver le monde, à une époque elle a même voulu me sauver moi, il faut croire que je suis le cas le plus désespéré qu'elle ai pu trouvé. Mais je ne veux pas de sa pitié, je ne veux de la pitié de personne d'ailleurs.

Enfin même les saints finissent par se lasser d'être toujours repoussé, on dit une patience d'ange mais ça se voit que les anges ne savent pas à quel point je peux être emmerdant !

_« En fait j'aime le dr. House. »_

Je lève des yeux surpris vers le téléviseur, c'est Cameron qui vient de dire ça !?

Je reprends place sur le siège, me délectant du spectacle.

Elle sursaute, bafouille, dit que c'est excitant de travailler avec moi. Pourquoi se reprend-t-elle sur le excitant ? Moi je la trouve vraiment excitante et pas seulement sur le plan professionnel, à moins que le domaine professionnel englobe le mur de mon bureau où j'adorerais la plaquer…

J'aurais des idées perverses plus tard, pour le moment c'est vraiment trop amusant de la voir aussi gênée.

_« Il l'a punaisé. »_

Tiens ce gros imbécile pense à la même chose que moi !

Sauf que je ne l'ai pas punaisé, dommage, très dommage même !

L'interview s'arrête, Cameron semble morte de honte, je vais pouvoir la persécuter avec ça pendant longtemps !

Je me lève pour partir puis pousse un soupir et revient sur mes pas, je prends la cassette qui se trouve dans le magnétoscope, la pose sur le sol et la brise avec ma canne.

Je ne voulais pas que les journalistes ou moi puissent s'en servir contre elle.

Idiot.

Là on peut dire que j'ai tout les symptomes !

**Fin **_(là je pense vraiment que je ne continuerais pas^^)_

_Alors avez-vous aimé le POV de House ? Laissez-moi une tite review^^_


End file.
